It all started with my roommate
by Smileystuff
Summary: Rockstar captainsparklez and tomboy olive find love through a roommate flyer. What happens when he gets drunk and the unexpected comes into play ? What will his band think when there lead guitarist doesn't always show up for band practice ? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to make a new fanfiction featuring one of my OCs that I use in my other minecraft fanfiction. This prologue is really short and I apologise also if your lost about anything or just wanna know something leave your questions in the reviews and I'll answer them. Ok all good, let us begin **

**SEEYA **

It all started with my roommate

It was a normal day for rockstar captainsparklez , he'd gotten up, had some breakfast, watched tv, played his guitar and practiced a few songs. He'd been waiting for someone to reply to his roommate flyer, and hoping it wasn't a diehard fan , since he put it up in the shop yesterday. He knew it would take ages and that he'd have to be patient but he just wasn't used to waiting. He sighed. But just as he had thought he'd have to wait ,someone rung the door bell. He sprang from his seat and ran up to the door and opened it.

"Hello" a girl said " I'm here for the roommate offer " she finished. The girl had blonde hair with a purple fringe, purple eyes and a pretty smile. She wore a purple and black headset upon her head , a white and torquise hoodie on with a slime on the back. She had navy blue shorts on with purple and white trainers.

" um " sparklez was blown away by her , to be quite honest he'd suspected a boy to turn up but ... yeah, " yeah , sure " he uttered out, " captainsparklez " he said straightening up and holding out his had for her to shake " but my mates call me sparklez".

" olive " she smirked shaking his hand " hey aren't you that guitarist in that band revenge " she says still smirking.

" yeah, I'm surprised you didn't guess that before " he laughed, glad that finally someone only faintly recognised him for once. " would you like to come in ".

The two minecrafters talked and after a while found they had a great amount in common but soon they found it was time for olive to head home. Sparklez told her he would call her if she got the room though he was thinking of taking down the flyer right now still he kept it up but no one was as amazing as her.

A few days later he phoned olive telling her she was his new roommate. Little did they now this was the start of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

" need a hand with your stuff " sparklez said cheerfully to olive as he opened the door.

" sure " she said smiling sheepishly only just stopping the blush reach her cheeks, She wouldn't admit it but she had a crush on the lead guitarist and she was happy that out of all the people he could of chose he chose her.

They put all her stuff in her room but before she could unpack sparklez got a text message from the bassist of the band he played in, sky.

" bugger " he cursed looking down at his phone then back up to see olives confused face. 'Oh how I would love to kiss that look right of her face. No sparklez your friends , she's your roommate nothing more' he thought.

" what is it " she asked with genuine curiosity.

" it's sky, he is reminding me about the plan we made to go to the bar with our mates. You could come if you want ,I'd totally want you to meet my friends. Plus sky's girlfriend dawns going to be there so you won't be the only girl." Sparklez said having to turn away as he started to blush. ' why does she have to be so damn attractive ' he thought. ' Man up sparklez, it's not like your asking her on a date or something '.

" I'd love to, not like I got anything else planned, except from unpacking but that can wait " she smiled. ' did he ask me out on a date ? ' she wondered ' No don't be silly he was just being friendly '.

" Ok, I'll help you unpack and we can get a taxi over to the bar ". he smiled and she smiled back. ' ok come on admit it you have a crush on her, it's obvious just admit it to yourself ' a section of his mind argued but the rest of his mind were telling him ' it's just nothing ignore it and it will go way ' , so he did.

A few hours later the two hoped into a taxi and were on there way to the mens favourite bar , The Un-Dead.

* * *

When they walked in there were the whole of team crafted, bashur, bodil and Dawn sitting at a booth at the other side of the bar.

" sup dood, whos that hot girl behind you " mitch said smiling at the girl behind sparklez as they approached the booth. Olive blushed, in all her life she never thought she was cute never mind hot, her father always called her ugly . Sparklez seeing olive blush got a bit jealous but before it got any stronger he pushed it back down. ' she's just your roommate ' thought sparklez ' nothing more '.

" oh, she's just my new roommate " said sparklez. All the men set there, staring.

" oi, my eyes are up here, furry boy " she yelled at Jerome. Jerome's eyes quickly shot back to her face. he smiled and suddenly yelled,

" DIBS "

At Jerome's announcement Sky face palmed, Mitch elbowed Jerome in the stomach muttering something along the lines of " I called it ", bodil and bashur burst into laughter and the rest of the men swore. Olive approached dawn and asked if that was how they always acted, to which replied with the positive.

" when sky introduced me the same thing happened " she said, " that was till sky explained that I was his girlfriend then Jerome shut up, why doesn't sparklez explain the same thing ". Olive looked at dawn confused.

" excuse me ? " she asked not understanding, ' does she think I go out with him '. " well your obviously a couple " dawn stated confused at how she didn't understand.

" no sorry you've got it wrong, we-we're not a couple " she smiled to herself and thought ' but I wish we were '. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the men laughing about something and went to go see what they where doing. " what's so funny " Olive asked

" nothing, you wouldn't understand " said sundee dismissing her like a child asking an adult something they don't know. " really ? " she asked again. " no, it's just guy stuff " husky insisted " a girl like you won't know ". Olive rolled her eyes and sat back down.

" so I think we should have a paintball tournament " said sky, to his friends. " awesome " bashur said " when ". " tomorrow morning " sky said. " that sounds cool " olive said joining in on the conversation. " that wouldn't be fair though " said sparklez. " how come " olive questioned. " you may be a tomboy ,but everyone knows girls aren't as athletic as boys " sparklez smirked.

" hey, I bet I could take on every single one of you boys at the same time on my own " she said, smirking and crossing her arms. " ok then, tomorrow morning in the forest " sparklez said coming face to face with the female. " why don't we make it interesting " she said. " I'm listening " replied sparklez.

" if I win, or when I win, you have to let me in your group of boys " she smirked. " and if We win you have to admit that boys are more superior to girls " he smiled, there faces centimetres apart. " deal " she said then walked of to her seat and sat down with a smile. The men started to laugh and Jerome finished of with saying

" until tomorrow, my sweet "

In a pretend lovestruck voice and then mimed blowing a kiss, to which olive pretended pinging it away.

**sorry that was so short it will be longer next time promise **


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry this is quite short but I think If you enjoy this you should check out my other stories. **

**SEE YA **

" okay does everyone know the battle plan " sky asked for the 10th time, which the men were getting sick of. " yes " the all replied with a drone voice. Sky sighed and replied " I'm sorry guys I just think that maybe she's stronger than we think " sky says worriedly, knowing how dawn can get. The guys just laughed and walked out the hut ,they were waiting in, when the horn to go off. They then spilt into twos. Bashur with bodil, deadlox and sky, Mitch and Jerome, husky and ssundee and finally on his own sparklez.

Olive smiled and looked upon her first victims from the trees, bashur and bodil. She leaped down behind them and shot them both it the back instantly making them both despawn and respawn in the spectating area.

" dammit why are we always out first " bodil whined. " because were too awesome ? " bashur answered. " yeah let's go with that " bodil replied.

Meanwhile The Canadian and the bacca, were laughing and calling " here little girl we won't hurt you ". Olive rolled her eyes and decided to go for Jerome first then Mitch, so Jerome doesn't notice her in the trees. Olive aimed her gun on the fluffy animals back and shot. To which makes Mitch suddenly alert. But he doesn't last for long as she shot him when his back was turned.

She leapt from the trees and hid in the bushes waiting for sky and Ty. " dude don't be so worried this win is a shoe in " deadlox reassured his friend. " Ty, we've lost 4 people already, she's really determined to win " sky said stating the obvious. Deadlox rolled his eyes but then suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke before sky's eyes. Before sky realised what was happening he was on the floor in the spectating zone with everyone else.

" no matter how much I've done this, I just can't get used to respawning " sky said rubbing his head and playing around with his re-spawn bracelet.

Two of the men remaining, Mudkip and ssundee, were starting to get worried. " dood, we're going to die " said ssundee, literally quivering in his shoes. " yea, I know " said a female voice from behind they suddenly turned but were greeted with her shooting them in the chest. She laughed as they disappeared, but she was suddenly teleported into an arena with sparklez at the other side. " well, I guess you've saved the best till last " smirked the captain. " you could say that but... ", she suddenly fired but he jumped out of the way just in time, the battle had begun.

Sparklez fired at her but she jumped over it ,shooting at him wildly, he missed these blind shots and ran into the centre which made him launch into the air trying to get a good aim but she kept moving away from his paintballs making a splotchy mess on the ground. This went on for half an hour but finally someone got shot.

" did anyone see who got shot " asked Ty , as it was very hard to see who was who up there and they'd lost track. " no " they all said trying to make out the person left in the arena , that was until someone spawned in groaning. It was sparklez who'd been shot. The men all let out annoyed sighs. " dood, you were are last hope " Mitch complained. Which lead sparklez to complain about how they were out so quickly, but the fighting all ended when the winner spawned in smiling. Sparklez couldn't help but smile back and say " a bets a bet " and shake her hand.

* * *

" may I ask, how did you beat me " asked sparklez walking home with olive. " simple" she replied " you kept using the same moves, so I planed in advance. You need to keep your moves fresh ". He smiled " could you teach me ". Olive was shocked to her those words come out of the over-confident, popular, party goer but she agreed to train him before he went into a fighting game again to which he was very great-full.

" so how'd you get so good " he asked. " rough childhood " she replied with, to which sparklez gave her a look of confusion so she continued " the first baby my parents had was a boy , my older brother james, and he was there favourite because they'd always wanted a boy to do house work or take care of him self, and that's exactly what he did , he wanted to impress his parents by doing what they told him so basically he was there slave. they decided they wanted another boy when my brother was 4 and he was very excited but my parents weren't because ,since they don't go to check ups , they had me by ' accident ' and they were too worried to put me up for adoption incase they took James away so when I turned 3 I was locked out the house and put me into a leaky tree house only to come in for food but I barely spent time in the tree house when I was little because the bakers , a small family next door, took me in as they had a daughter the same age as me, who became my best friend. Mr and Mrs baker became my parents from then on but I wouldn't tell my real parents because they hated they're neighbours so I kept quiet ..." Olive stopped there and looked at sparklez who had a worried look on his face " .. I wanted to run away but I had no were to go that was until I saw your ad. " she finished there teary and no longer laughing at the minecrafter.

The rest of the walk home continued in silence


End file.
